Kuluil Mu'on (hoverFrog)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Wayang Class: Ninja Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (Next level at 1300) Alignment: True Neutral Deity: Lady of Sorrows First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Venza Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 48 Height: 3' 2" Weight: 44 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Grey Skin: Grey |-|Appearance= Kuluil is typical of his race, small, wiry, dark skinned, and shy. He dresses in black and grey clothing to better blend in to the surroundings and sticks to the shadows. In many respects he looks like a goblin or a thin gnome with a long, hooked nose and sunken eyes. Under his clothing and the habitual veil covering his face Kuluil is etched in scars. These were burned into his skin with acid and represent his ancestors and his family history. |-|Demeanor= Shy and reticent about speaking about himself Kuluil suffers from a nervous stammer. He often covers his mouth with his hand when he stutters so his speech is muffled. That and a tendency to speak quietly at the best of times make him easy to forget and ignore. It's often the case, at least in his own mind, that he comes up with good ideas only to have someone else pick them up from his mutterings and put them forward. He's gotten used to this but it still annoys him when he doesn't get the credit he thinks he deserves. |-|Background= ??? |-|Languages= Wayang (Racial) Jira'shae (Regional) Drow (INT Bonus) Goblin (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- | (2) | DEX 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- | (10) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | (5) | INT 12 (+1) | 10 +2 -- -- -- | (0) | WIS 06 (-2) | 08 -2 -- -- -- | (-2) | CHA 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | (5) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 11 + CON(+2)x1 + FC(+1) Max -2 Init: +6 + Race(0) + Class(0) + Trait(+2) + Feat(0) + Familiar(0) BAB: +0 Class(+0) CMB: +0 + STR(+1) + Size(-1) CMD: 14 + BAB(+0) + STR(+1) + DEX(+4) + Size(-1) Speed: 20 ft. + Encumbrance(0) + Misc(0) Vision: Darkvision 60 ft. Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 17 + Size(+1) + DEX(+4) + Dodge(0) + Armor(+2) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Flat: 13 + Size(+1) + Armor(+2) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Touch: 15 + Size(+1) + DEX(+4) + Dodge(0) Fort: +2 + Class(0) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Reflex: +6 + Class(+2) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Will: -2 + Class(0) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Katana= Melee: +2 + STR(+1) + Size(+1) Damage: 1d6+1 + STR(+1) Crit: 18-20/x2 Type: Piercing or Slashing Special: Deadly |-|Shortbow= Ranged: +5 + DEX(+4) + Size(+1) Damage: 1d4 + STR(?) Crit: x3 Type: Piercing Range: 60 ft. Special: |-|Shuriken= Ranged: +5 + DEX(+4) + Size(+1) Damage: 1 + STR(+1) Crit: x2 Type: Piercing Range: 10 ft. Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' Ability Score Racial Traits: Wayang are nimble and cagey, but their perception of the world is clouded by shadows. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Wisdom. Type: Wayangs are humanoids with the wayang subtype. Size: Wayangs are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and to CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Base Speed: Wayangs have a base speed of 20 feet. Languages: Wayangs begin play speaking Common and Wayang. Wayangs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Abyssal, Aklo, Draconic, Goblin, Infernal, Nagaji, Samsaran, and Tengu. Shadow Resistance: Wayangs get a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool. Lurker: Wayangs gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. Shadow Magic: Wayangs add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool that they cast. Wayangs with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—ghost sound, pass without trace, and ventriloquism. The caster level for these effects is equal to the wayang’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the wayang’s Charisma modifier. Darkvision: Wayangs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Light and Dark (Su): Once per day as an immediate action, a wayang can treat positive and negative energy effects as if she were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. 'Class Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Ninja are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shortbow, short sword, shuriken, siangham, and wakizashi. They are proficient with light armor but not with shields. Poison Use: At 1st level, a ninja is trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison herself when applying poison to a weapon. Sneak Attack: If a ninja can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The ninja’s attacks deal extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the ninja flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two ninja levels thereafter. Bonus damage from sneak attacks is precision damage. Should the ninja score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this precision damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, unarmed strike, or whip), a ninja can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, even with the usual –4 penalty. The ninja must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot, and must be able to reach this spot. A ninja cannot sneak attack while striking a creature that has concealment. 'Spells' Caster Level: 1 + Misc(0) Concentration: +3 + Stat(+2) |-|Cantrips=1/day each Ghost sound Pass without trace Ventriloquism Dancing Lights 'Character Traits' Reactionary (Combat): You were bullied often as a child, but never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, you became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks.(Ultimate Campaign) Magical Talent (Magic): Either from inborn talent, the whimsy of the gods, or obsessive study of strange tomes, you have mastered the use of a cantrip. Benefit: Choose a 0-level spell. You may cast that spell once per day as a spell-like ability. This spell-like ability is cast at your highest caster level gained; if you have no caster level, it functions at CL 1st. The spell-like ability‘s save DC is Charisma-based. (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) 'Skills' DELETE THIS LINE AFTER YOU PUT IN ZEROS FOR CLASS SKILLS (CS). IF YOU PUT A RANK IN A CS CHANGE THE 0 TO 3. Adventuring Ranks(A): ? = + INT(?)x1 + Race(?)x1 + FC(?) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Artistry +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Bluff +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Climb +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Craft +0 | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Diplomacy +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Heal +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Intimidate +0 | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | - ?(INT) - - | Perception +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Perform +0 | 0 0 | - ?(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | - ?(WIS) - - | Ride +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - ?(INT) - - | Stealth +0 | 0 - | - ?(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +0 | 0 - | - ?(WIS) - - | Swim +0 | 0 - | - ?(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - ?(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Benefit: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE DELETE THESE INSTRUCTIONS WHEN DONE. THE FOLLOWING LINES OF CODE IS TO AUTOMATICALLY KEEP TRACK OF WHERE YOUR CHARACTER IS ON THE WIKI. IN THEORY YOU ARE DONE AFTER THIS STEP SO CONGRATS!